Harry Potter: Glass
by GlassS0Potter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Albus became an adult? Well, my first book can! Main characters: Glass, Jean, and 2HD.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter:: Glass

Glass

The blazing fire crackled and sparks went flying all around. A young boy brought little sticks into the house. It was weird for a blizzard to be in July. The young boy took off the goggles, his eyes weren't there. They were empty eye sockets like a dark cave that Harry Potter has been in. The boy ruffled his light black hair that was a little bit poof, but like any other boys'.

The boy's name was Glass. Glass Shade Potter. Glass never knew who his father was. It was rather Harry Potter or Albus Potter. Glass could still see even though his eye balls weren't there.

Glass took out a plain old rusty pan. Glass cautiously walked toward the fire. The fire blazed stronger as more helpless sticks were thrown into the mouth of the red flame. Sand was porn into the pan and was mixed with water. Glass didn't really have a home. It was just a little hut made out of logs and the door was just animal skins. Glass mixed the throw up looking liquid with his handy spoon stick. Not untilIntill the sand was mixed with the water and the atoms were some what separated, Glass took the pan over the fire. Glass was thankful for the warm fire, even if it was going to burn his house down. Glass, let the pan go and grabbed a squid he had caught that he had left in the snow.

A sharp knife went into the stretchy, slimy skin of the squid. Finally, the knife hit a black pouch. It was an ink sack. Glass took off his gloves and grabbed out the ink sacks from the gooey body and placed it into the sand and water. A little cat came in, it's pelt dappled with snow. "You want some squid?" Glass saidsaid coolly as he grabbed a piece of the squid. Four kittens came, all little and tiny, their noses brick red from the cold July.

Glass walked closely to the feeble cat and dropped the part of the squid. The silver cat purred as it munched down the squid. Glass walked toward the fire, trying to keep himself warm. The silver cat curled up right next to him, letting while letting the little kittens go up to her belly. Glass pulled a little cloth he made and formed a little bed around the cat and her kittens.

Time passed as Glass weirdly stared at the weakening fire. When the flame was on it's last legs Glass put more sticks into the dying flame. It grew strong once more and Gglass grabbed the hot, brown, pan off the fire. There it shoneown a black, transparent thin sheet of glass.

The white hole where Glass put all his stuff yawned ahead. Glass crawled into the hole to see that it the hole was barley empty. The target was a sharp, knife looking-like piece of metal he had found when he had first got here. There it was, a shiny silver piece of metal sticking into a big boulder that helped to keep the hole stable. Right next to it was a piece of mud cake for his 11th birthday. It was on February 25th. Only the comfort of deer was the only one to keep the birthday happy. Glass put back on his gloves and snatched the sharp metal. He had been in the wild ever since he was 6. He was on a road trip and his parents forgot him at the wild when they came were going back from the long trip. If it wasn't for the animals that lived here, he would've died.

Glass crawled out of the hole and went toward the now cool sheet of glass. Stabbing the sheet of glass and making two round circles, Glass sweated at the effort he was putting into the metal. In the year 2221 it was cold in summer and fall and warm in spring and winter.

His hands were red as Glass he finished the circles. Glass ripped a piece of rope from the rope pile. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

The piercing sun hit Glass's skin. The cat was still there, grooming the little kittens' heads. SuprizinglySurprisingly, a loud honk raced by behind them as the cat covered the kittens' ears. Glass went out of the hut and saw a little plastic thing. "J-J-J-Jello?" Glass struggled to say as he looked at the Jello. Something else was thereir too. Glass realized it was the thing his old parents would put on a bowl of food to put inside the cold box. Glass grabbed the two items and went back to the hut.

Glass took two handfuls of "jello" and put each handful in it's own sticky thing. HeGlass was planning to make some shades so then people like him that were near by wouldn't be scared of him. Glass started tying things left to right;, he made no noise at all that a doeeer and her fawn came near the cat. Finally, he was finished. His hands were dripping blood, but not a lot. His shades were finished. He tried them on and, they fitted! He took them off and put it near the big rock.

CRACK! The noise surprised him and Glass looked behind him.

Glass: A wizard

After talking to the woman that startled him he turned to her. "Why are you here?!" Glass yelled. Two of his scars were glowing bright red.

"So He-who-must-not-be-named is still alive." The old woman spoke, her weak finger pointing at one of his scars that were glowing bright red.

"Waiht a minute! Who in the what what?" Glass said, his two scars now glowing yellow.

The old woman said, "He-who-must-not-be-named put those scars on you for a reason, Yyour gGrandfather is Harry Potter., He-who-must-not-be-named put those scars on you for a reason. He is looking for revenge, because Harry Potter is in tight security and you are the only one not secure; when you were only 6 years old, but then your parents accidently left you behind."

"But, who are you?," Glass askedsaid, almost in a whisper. The woman put on her witchy hat.

"Professor McgonialdMcGonagall,." she said.

"I'd like this one please,." Glass pointed at the the light brown barn owl with dark black rings around it's eyes. The ugly witch pointed her wrinkled finger at the barn owl.

"That one," The witch said, "is a night one, kind of gets grumpy when you wake it up too soon., it's It is named is Sessal Gleason. But Season, for short." Glass pulled out 7 galleons.

"I'll take it.," Glass said, clutching the galleons in the palm of his hands. The barn owl tooted happily as he was set out of the cage to greet it's new owner.

"All I need now is a wand, I guess Olivander's?" Glass said as he carried the cage with the list in his hand as the list was being crumpled under the weight of the owl. Glass walked toward the re-opened shop and the ring of the bell echoed off the walls.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" Glass said, his voice echoing through the room. Olivander was holding a wand. Olivander croaked, "Glass, if only your mother and father were with you."He handed Glass a light white wand. Glass gave it a flick. Papers flew from all around. Olivander grabbed the wand and replaced it with a dark sap wand. Glass flicked the wand and, a glowing light surrounded Glasshim. He felt like as if a glow of happiness circled him and gave him a tingling feeling down his spin. Suddenly, Olivander put out his hand. Glass sighed and gave him 7 galleons.

Season gave a chirp of happiness to see him again. Glass stroked the bird in tilluntil it fell asleep. Glass knew that even though he was a child, but he was a wizard.

Glass sat next to his new friend. HeIt was an Amigus. He was a blond and black haired boy with freckles on one side of his face. One eye was yellow and the other was red. "The train is coming soon,." The boy said as he looked at his watch. His name was Twohorndero. But everyone calls him 2HD.

2HD turned into a snake as the train came by. Jean, a beautiful girl who was black with brown curly hair and yellow eyes sat on the other side. She was a werewolf and was awaiting for the train to come too. "Jean, can you keep those fangs inside your mouth? You look like you're going to kill everyone like that,." Glass said as he glanced at Jean's mouth.

Jean's white scarf swayed as she giggled lightly. "Well, I am a werewolf, but I'll try to keep them in," Jean Lupin said as she tucked them back in. Her purple dress was shining in the sun as she looked at the clock to know how many more hours until the Hogwarts Express comes. So far they had seen three proffesersprofessors. The Care of Magical Creatures teacher was Newbee Bing. The teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts was Paris Lundo. Finally, the Potions teacher was Pat Mud.

Jean looked at something, and then gasped. It was a grey-haired boy with yellow eyes and had shining white robes ad had a snake printed onto the back of the robe. He was holding a Nimbus 320043. "The captain of the Slytherin Quittitch Quidditch team," Jean sighed as the boy went away. It was Lipin Mree.

Season started tooting very loud loudly out of hunger. Glass stood and walked toward the flapping brown feather ball. One boy had short black hair and grey eyes. Bill Malfoy. Bill walked passed him and pulled Glass by his hair. Glass's scars turned red and Glass punched Bill in the stomach. Bill staggered backwards. HeBill spitted spat out blood and whispered in Glass's ear, "A new enemy must be scared. Cause big black spider will be coming forward. A Devil." Glass glanced at his name tag. It was Bill D. Malfoy. Was the Devil him? Was he an Amiugus like 2HD? Glass's scars turned peach again and Glass walked away.

2HD hissed, "Malfoys, bad kids." 2HD turned into a snake and curled up and tightened to hide his anger. 2HD then turned back to a human.

Finally, the Hogwarts train came. "I'm going to miss my brother," 2HD said quietly as he folded up a picture of three boys.

Jean picked up her suitcase and asked, "What is your brother's name?" 2HD looked at her quickly and looked at his bag.

"Well, I have two brothers, one big brother and one little brother. The one I'm going to miss is my little brother named Bob Tob . My bigger brother is a 3rd year at Hogwarts. His name is Jaethan Pon Weazing." 2HD said. So he was a Weazing! The train was painted blood-red and the wheels were silver, but dusty.

As they went inside, Bill shoved Glass and ran into the seat he was walking towards with all of his friends. His black shades fell off. Glass gasped and covered his eye socket. Now that he was covering he was blind. He crawled on the floor, trying to find them. Bill pulled Glass by the hair. Glass was still covering his eyes. "What are you covering your eyes for? Because of defeat!" Bill said as he shoved Glass's arm away from his eyes. Bill screamed as he looked at Glass, Glass stared at him for a little until Glass was dropped. Bill kept screaming like a little girl as Glass finally found his shades. He put them back on and 2HD, Jean, and he ran to a seat.

Suddenly, a big boy came with short black hair and brown eyes sat down next to 2HD and gave him a noogie. 2HD grabbed the hand and noogied him back. A white mouse crawled onto 2HD's shoulder and 2HD laughed. "Who is that?" Jean asked, her fangs almost popped out of her mouth, her purple lip gloss reflecting with little drool.

2HD looked at her, laughinglaghing, his drooping hair shaking up and down as the white mouse crawled all over his neck. "This is my *laugh* brother Jaethan," 2HD said as he picked up the mouse. 2HD scooted over and whispered to Jean, "You do know that tomarrowtomorrow is the full moon, right?" Jean nodded.

Jean turned to Glass,. Who who was staring out the window to see the fields, blazing away as if he was in a shooting star. "Why did Bill screamed?" Jean asked, trying to push the thought of the full moon away. Glass's heart stopped. He had to lie.

"Um," Glass said as he turned around, "it was that… uh… my eyes are shocking blue so, uh… yeah, it burned his eyes. That's how come!" He chuckled slightly at the lie. He knew the real reason. Jean looked at him, but the lie worked. She turned to face 2HD.

Glass turned toward the window to see the colors rush pass,. bBlue, green, orange, red, white. There were so many colors. 2HD opened a packet and said, "WOW! The Yule Ball is happening nextthis year! There are is so many girls… by the looks of it; I'm not going to have any trouble finding one!"

The door slide opened as the snack witch came. "Anyone want something?" She croaked as her hand slid over the candy.

The door closed as the witch left. Jaethan got two packages of Every Flavor Beans. 2HD got two Chocolate Frogs, four Screaming Lollipops, and eight packages of Every Flavor beans., Jean got ten Chocolate Frogs, and. Glass got two Screaming lollipops, one Chocolate Frog, two foot long jerky sticks, and two packages of Every Flavor beans.

Jean pointed at one of the te foot long jerky sticks. "Can I have one?" Jean asked, her mouth watering and her gaze focused onto the stick. Glass gave it to her and she gobbled it up. Five chocolate frogs were there and Jean's chocolate frog cards were good. She got five Albus Dumbledore, one Harry Potter, oneTom Riddle, and three Godric Gryffindor. Glass looked at 2HD's cards: There were both Harry Potters. Glass opened up his Chocolate Frog. The frog hopped into his mouth and Glass chewed. The chocolate melted into his mouth. This was the first time he tasted chocolate. It tasted so good.

"What's the card?" 2HD looked at Glass. Glass flipped it over. It was Albus Potter. "That hadn't came out yet!" 2HD said, grasping the card.

After three hours most of the candy was gone. Glass still had two packs of beans and two screwaming pops. Jean's candy was no more. 2HD only had three candies left and Jaethan's candy was gone.

They were there. A big curly beard man called, "First years, come here, First years!" Glass gazed up at the tall man. His beard was dark brown and curly. His voice grouchy. The lamp was well light and looked like the brightest star. Glass walked to join the line. The giaaint man slowly walked to the end of the bushes thenan turnedturned. Glass, 2HD, and Jean rushed toward the line. There were boats. Small boats that seemed if the giaaint man and the 3 friendshim went onto one boat it'll crack.

The three friends hopped into one boat with a lit lamp. 2HD said, "You know that the full moon is coming." Jean covered her glowing yellow eyes and tried to avoid looking at the bright full moon.

The boats stopped as they reached a colossal stone castle. Lights were all around and chatter filled the school. The three friends jumped off and entered the castle.

The same old woman was there. "Before we open the doors to let you meet your teams, I will tell you that when you are into your house, you will treat everyone like family. When you do well, you earn points, when you are bad, you lose points. Are you ready to receive your houses?" She croaked. There was a slight chatterwere a mummer of excitement. The doors flung opened and about 300 kids were there.

Hagrid, the ttall man's nname, was holding aws with a weird hat. "When I call your name," he huffed, "you will come here and be sorted into your housee, am I clear?" Everyone nodded, scared of being carried in the big monkey like arms. "2HD!" Hagrid said. The black and blonde haired boy walked away from Jean and Glass and slowly walked toward the tall and strange hat. The hat was placed on 2HD's head.

Surprisingly, the hat spoke, "This one is a cChallengeage, but I have chosen to put you in RAVENCLAW!" 2HD moved to the table with a hawk soaring above it. Jean was put in Slytherin and finally; "Glass!"

Glass looked around and gulped. He shuffled toward Hagrid. The hat was placed on his head. He felt the hat move. "A Potter! This time no Gryffindor," Gryffindor groaned as the whole house went down, "I'll put you in Ravenclaw!"" Cheers and whistles circled him as he rushed toward 2HD.

The silver hawk flew around the table, Glass gazed at the flying hawk in astonishment. All the animals then went back into the wands.

Glass came out from the shower, his towel tied to his waist. As he stepped into the common room, Jean was staring at the fire. "Back from the night," Glass teased as he put on his clothing, ", but you should be in your common room." Jean turned to him, a bite on her neck. She smiled faintly and fell. Glass rushed to her and carried her body. Glass had a bite like this once, it was the vampire bite.

Heart beating, Glass pushed pressure down on the bite and spited spat on it, the bleeding stopped, but the poison was still there. Jean looked at him, she knew death was going to come. His backpack! It was full of herbs! Glass pulled out a purple and green herb and chewed on it. He spitted spat it out onto his hand and put it all over the bite. Jean winced, but didn't cry. Glass held her hand and wrapped cotton around the wound. He took out a sleeping bag and, placed it next to his bed. Glass then carried Jean into the sleeping bag. Covering her up, Glass jumped onto his bed, his hands under his head. Sleep swallowed him.

"Make, your own potion!" Pr. Pat said. Glass rushed to the potion ingredients. He grabbed the Butterbeer, Goazor, the vanilla, and the gold cauldron.

Glass poured some butter beer into the cauldron and heated it up at the low. As the the butterbeer bubbled burstingly, the Goazor was being crushed. The tiny pieces were growing smaller by the minute. Glass grabbed a little bowl and placed the crushed Goazor and mixed it with the now melted vinialla vanilla to give it a nice taste. Glass stirred it with a tiny spoon, until it was mixed thoroughly. Glass poured the mixture into the butterbeer. It crackled and fizzed. It puffed out smoke and Glass stirred uncontrollably. He turned off the heat and put some inside a flaskx.

"Now that you're all finished, you will drink s some of your potion., dDon't worry, I got an antidote, you will complete the survey, DRINK!" Pr. Pat said. Glass smelled it, he wrinkled his nose. He checked off that it smelled bad. He drank. It was so good, butterbeer with whip cream! Glass checked off that it tasted good. He waited for something to happen. He looked at his hand, it started to turn yellow. He wrote down in the' what does it do' section:

It turns your skin yellow and sweaty. I shall call it the Yeaty potion, the potion that takes 30 minutes. to perfect!

He looked all around , oother people potions didn't work.

"Whose potion at least does something!" Professor Pat said, his eyes roving around to see at least one potion. Glass raised his yellow hands. He started vomiting. Then he wrote sloppily:

It also makes you vomit uncontrollably.

Pat Mud pointed at him and said, "Say accio antidote."

Glass vomited once more onto the ground and said weakly, "_Accio *gulp* antidote."_ The antidote flew into his hands and he drank it so quick he thought he was going to choke. Glass then said, "Meam Wean." The vomit was cleaned so good, it seemed like he wasn't there.

"So it makes you vomit and turns your skin yellow," Mud said as he looked at the butterbeer looking potion.

"And makes you sweaty," Glass said as he wipped his face with sweat all over it. The owl hooted and then class was dismissed. Glass gave the proffeserprofessor his potion and went out to see if Jean was okay. As Glass walked toward the Hospital Wing, Bill grabbed Glass's books. "Stop! I paid twenty galleons for them!" Glass said as he jumped and failed. Glass kicked him in the shin and walked away.

Jean was lying laying down. He fragile hands falling gently from her leg. "Something terrible happened while you were not here," She said weakly as she gently tugged him closer. She continued, "Bill, he wants the dark magic from me, I'm the only one who can handle the dark magic., iIf it comes into the wrong hands," sShe hesitated, "the dark magic will make You-Know-Who come back to life." Jean grabbed her book and flipped through the pages. "With all those curses Bill fired at me, I'm going to die in my third year., I will find a way for YOU to handle it., yYou must handle it, otherwise the whole world will be in danger," Jean said as she showed Glass her book with all of the math.

Jean crawled out of the bed. Burns were all over her. Glass said, "Did you know that Jaethan likes you?" Jean paused, and glanced at Glass's pale face.

"I didn't know, no wonder I smell love scent when Jaethan comes near me, now, cover your- never mind, turn around, I'm changing my cloths here!" Jean said. Glass lifted up his arms and turned around.

It had been a while and Glass felt a hand go on his shoulder and he turned around. "How do I look," Jean asked as she twirled around in his new dark purple robe with a snake on the back.

"You look great!"

Jean whispered in his ear, "I have a tail." Jean walked away.

Spells was good. Glass earned Ravenclaw 50 house points in herbology. Bill earned 45 points for Slytherin in Spells.

Glass washed himself and put on his cloths. When he went on the bed, a little present was on his bed. It was in a tiny box. Glass opened it to see that it was from Jean. It was a chocolate frog with a note underneath the frog. Glass opened the box and lifted the note.

_I found out a way. When I'm about to die, I will give you two hearts. One is mine and the other is yours. This is the only way Glass. Send your owl to give the note to me when it's mail time. No one will know it's from you then._

_From,_

_Jean_

The chocolate frog jumped away. Glass grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down:

You know what… I'm a man, just do it.

Glass rolled the parchment and fell asleep.

Before 8:00 , Glass walked up the tower. Luckly, Ravenclaw was the closest to the tower. Season was wide awake, his eyes big. Glass tookke the parchment into Season's claw and told the bird, "Deliver this to Jean, wait until you smell food to deliver it." Season hooted and turned his head. "I'll give you a sausage!" Glass said. Season hooted of agreement.

Everyone was in the hall by the time Glass got back. Chatter came from everywhere. Jean had all sausages on her plate to re-grow her strength and Glass sat down with 2HD. The owls started coming. Glass had a sausage in his hands. When the parchment fell next to Jean, Glass threw the sausage into Season's beak.

Jean kissed Glass on the cheek as she finished reading. Jaethan's ears turned red with anger. His teeth tightening. Jean saw this and ignored it.

2HD said, "Don't tell Jean this, but, I love her," 2D said. Glass had a flash back of the time hen Jean told him that she liked 2HD.

Glass turned to 2HD, "She does love you, when we were on the Hogwarts train, she told me, when you went to the bathroom, that she loved you," Glass said as he finished his food. 2HD looked at Jean.

"Are you telling the truth?" 2HD said. Glass nodded and patted him on the back. The kiss sizzled on Glass's cheek.

They went back to potions. Pr. Pat had a big amount of galleon on the side of the table and told everyone, "As you know, the make-your-own-potion thing worked out so good we are going to do it again!" Glass dashed to the ingredients. He took one elm branch, two corn, and two goazers.

Glass kept breaking the elm branch into tiny pieces. He crushed them and ate the corn. He put the remains into the boiling pot. Then he put the crushed elm branch into the pot and stirred two times clock-wise. Glass grasped the goazer and squished them so hard that the juice fell into the pot. Then he stirred the pot four times counter-clockwise.

Drinking some, he started becoming poisoned. Glass's vision started getting blurry and everything went black.

Glass woke up in the hospital wing. 2HD and Jean was at his side. "Wha-what happened?" Glass asked as he put his hand over his forehead. Candy was on the table.

Jean said, "You got poisoned by your own potion. You're lucky that Pr. Pat made a whole batch of cure to common poisons when he was bored of watching us." 2HD nodded.

"Did you know that Hugo Weasly's son is coming here next year? His name is Spib Yearly Weasly or Spider for short," 2HD said.

Glass laughed and said, "Did the hospital wing turn into a newsstand?" His shades were still on and they almost fell off. 'It was time to tell them, Jean has been giving me her secrets and I trust Twohornedro.' Glass thought.

The Secret

"Guys, can you keep a secret?" Glass asked. They both nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Glass said as he removed his shades, "Or show you." The both screamed. Glass put back on his shades.

"I have no eyeballs," Glass said.

2HD said shakily, "So, how can you see?" Glass shrugged.

The spells got more complex and Herbology didn't give it a rest.

Glass turned to his old shades. Now they were still sturdy, but seemed as if he was the poorest kid in school, which he was. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and footsteps were approaching the potions room.

Jean was walking toward the empty potion room to see if Pr. Pat had any Wolvesbane potion. Ahead was the potions room. Her footsteps echoed in the hall., eEveryone's footstepss did, but theirs seemed more far away. There it was, a old wood door with gold laces. The door creaked as Jean opened it. There was Glass, starry-eyed, grasping to tables with one hand over his head. "Glass," Jean said.

Glass looked at her, theen fell suddenly out of the blue. Jean rushed to him, dropping her bags at the same time. The sky went dark. He can't be dead, he can't! Glass's eye sockets were still opened, Jean put his shades on. He kept twitching, his fingers moving as if he was trying to batter something while tied to a pole. His fingers started bleeding as he dug a hole in the hard cement.

Finally, Glass said, "NO!" He went up with a joiltjolt, he was looking everywhere. Jean held his hands.

"You're okay," She reassured him. Glass looked at her franticly.

" He had golden eyes, his teeth were pure white., I saw blood everywhere, the blood was pouring out of his mouth! I heard kids, y-young kids scream. As I struggled to move, a child's head went toward me. , Blood spilled at my foot. As I looked up from the head, the monster pounced onto me!," Glass said shakily spoke as he let go of Jean's hands.

Jean hugged him and said as she let go, "As long as it wasn't real."

"Yeah," Glass said as he rubbed his hand around his hair;., blood was on his hair now.

Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes appeared in the dark corner behind Glass. Then the monster smiled. The monster pulled Glass's legs and dragged him. Glass yelled and kicked. His body disappeared in the shadow. His face was gone, and only Hhis hands were wandered wandering to see if there was a hole to hang on to. Jean pounced onto the hands and pulled. It was no use, Glass let go of the grip and he was no more.

Jean sobbed quietly as she knelt where she was when she had pounced. Her hands covered her puffy red face. A light peered into the room and disappeared- , someone just entered the room.

The fimalarfamiliar face went next to her, Jean knew it was 2HD, but she couldn't be affectionate love him right now, she was too busy sobbing for a lost friend that probably died right in her hands. 2HD's hand was on her shoulder and his warm voice spoke, "What's wrong?" His golden hair flopped as he settled down next to her, his body thawing her heart.

She said, "G-Glass w-was, -t-t-taken by a m-m-monster! I tried t-to save him, but…" Jean sobbed.

"So, he's gone," 2HD's voice started to break. Jean nodded. A tear developed in 2HD's eye. It fell slowly onto the bloody ground that Glass dragged his finger on to try to save his life.

It had been hours and there was still no sign of Glass. At the evening, Jean heard something at the Slytherin door. She opened it with caution and found a bloody body. It was Glass! He was still alive, blood was pouring everywhere. His hair was messy and his cloths were torn. "Help me," Glass said weakly. Some kids came downstairs because of the knock.

"Guys help," Jean said, she looked panickly around the room. Bill was just sitting on the couch, smiling and chuckling. It was only him that stood in his spot. Everyone else tried to stop the bleeding, but they were only the first-years, they didn't know healing powers! Finally, a prefect came down stairs because of all the screams and orders.

"Away, only the person who is holding the thing can stay," The prefect commandedsaid. The kids stepped away to reveal the bleeding body. Glass gave slowing breaths. Instead of panicingpanicking, the prefect said, "Carry him to the hospital wing, I think that's obvious." Bill still had a smirk on his face. There was blood trailing from the room as Jean left to the hospital wing.

Jean ran toward the hospital wing and yelled, "Madam Profect!" The new nurse groaned and opened the door. She gasped as she saw the bleeding body and hurried them in. Jean held Glass's hand. It was getting cooler by the minute. Jean hardly heard what the nurse said. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She had to leave.

As Jean crawled into her bed, she couldn't sleep. She only knew the young boy for 2 months, but she cared for him. If 2HD ever got hurt in Hogwarts, she would get hurt too and sleep in the bed next to


	2. Part 2

**Part two:**

Glass woke up, stitches on his body. Growling, he went out, put his shades on, and walked out. 2HD saw him and pounced up toward him. He turned into a snake and slithered over his friend. Glass laughed and laughed, the friend tickling him. When 2HD and Glass was out of breath, they dicided to go to Defence Against the Dark arts. Pr. Paris stood there, growling at Glass, and stood in front of a box.

"We know how everytime a POTTER is in the school, there is always dementors. I am going to show you all how to do a patronus," Pr. Paris said as she let a silver lion out of her wand, drift through the students, and go back in the wand. Glass took out his wand and was ready to say the words. "You have to say, Expecto Patronum and just lunge your wand. hink of a very happy memory," Pr. Paris continued.

Glass thought of a very happy memory, being saved and loved for. Glass lunged and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver dolphin flew out of the wand. It flew everywhere and letted the children touch it's silver, sticky, mist, and in swam back into the wand. Glass smiled and looked at many patronuses being shot out of wands. Jean shot out a sheep dog out of her wand, kids really loved it. 2HD had a tabby cat get out of his. Bill had cat come out of his too.

When nobody knew, he fell and stared at the floor. There it was, Pr. Paris leading people into the yard, Glass moved closer. Then black mist came out of her wand and skull with a snake slithering out of it's misty mouth. Glass saw the dead body, it was him! Then he heard one say, "We have finished our task for you lord." Glass came back to the real world.

**What it really Means**

Jean built a map. "WE wait here, they come and we attack them, it''s going to be around, tomarrow, that's when Glass is not ecpecting it," Jean said as she poined at the map.

* * *

><p>Glass hid under the statue with his friends, and sure enough, Pr. Paris was leading her army into Hogwarts grounds. Jean growled as she noticed she used the potion too early and the full moon was arising. This man with a black mohawk with a red wand and jay blue eyes looked at where the trio was hiding, huffed and walked away.<p>

"Where is that boy, I want to kill him, watch him bleed," The mohawk man said. Pr. Paris turned to the man, her eyes narrowed, warning him to shut up or else.

"Spike! Remember Hexxia's orders before she died, kill, she wants at least two Potters killed to revive the Dark Lord. We already have the his brother, Fred Potter, killed, we just need one more Potter," Pr. Paris said, her voice barly loud enough for Glass to hear. Glass had a brother. Glass had emotion run through him, sadness, anger, the wish for blood. Baring his teeth, he took hold of his wand.

"Wait! They're almost near," Jean whispered as she held Glass's hand to stop him. Glass calmed down, but still was angry at them for killing his brother.

They got close enough. Glass did a battle cry and pointed his wand at Spike and yelled, "Flipendo!" Spike's legs fell and he had to o a flip to not get hurt, then Glass yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Spike fell and growled. "Expellinormus!"Glass said before Spike could reach his wand. Glass grasped his wand and stuffed it in his robe.

2Hd turned into a snake and battled. Glass looked at a blonde woman and yelled, "Flipendo!" The blonde woman looked and was knocked back and her back hurt.

The woman looked at him and yelled, "Crucio!" Glass's eyes opened wide as the light blue thing got to him. His sides hurt ass if they were being stabbed by his ribs and his eyes were tight shut. His nailes dug into the dirt an a voice whispered in his head, taunting him to kill himself. Glass growled and fought back, aching his body even more. His throat became dry. Glass pointed his wand at himself and was about to kill himself. Glass growled and brought his wand down, his face red, he stood up.

"STUPERFY!" Glass yelled as the woman thought he was going to kill himself. The woman fell, chest not lifting up and down; breathes not coming out. A hooded figure came rushing towar the body. He took off his hood and it was LIPIN! He sobbed and buried his face it her dress.

"You killed my mother, "He whispered, then his voice became louder, "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Lipin growled and a green jet of light came out of his wand, but Glass dodged it and before Glass shot out a curse, Lipin picked up the dead body, brought a fat guy with him, and fled on a hippogriff. Glass turned to face Jean, attacking Pr. Paris. Pr. Paris fled and Glass almost killed Spike by Advra Kedavra.

**End of the School Year**

"I love you 2HD," Jean said as she grasped the young man's hands. 2HD looked at her. They did not kiss, but hugged each other.

Glass teased, "Come on love birds, we have to go to the Hogwarts train!" Glass couldn't believe that the monster was Pr. Paris in lion form.

The smoke puffed out of the train. Glass looked out of the window. Hogwarts disappeared and turned into lakes and streams. Jean was closer to 2HD than ever. The witch came by and they got two chocolate frogs and one long gummy worm for Glass.

It was gross to see 2HD and Jean be so close together, sharing frogs. Even Jaethan was going to throw up. Well, this was school. Waiting to be used again in Glass's second year.

**The End**

**(See book two! Coming out near 2015)**


End file.
